


Драбблы Северус Снейп/Гермиона Грейнджер

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы Северус Снейп/Гермиона Грейнджер развне жанры и вариации, автор hp4freek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Охота (The Hunt)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52403) by hp4freek. 



> Для Loy Yver  
> Бета: tigrjonok

Название: Охота (The Hunt)   
Рейтинг: PG   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Саммари: Охота началась, вы слышите её? 

Он вышел на охоту, о да, это была именно охота. И он был лучшим. Он всегда предвкушал победу. Они брали на себя слишком много, думая, что могут скрыться от него, они воображали, что хитры. 

Никто не мог уйти от него. 

А вот и след, который он искал: этот шёпот в темноте. Еще немного, и он настигнет их. А, туалет, сколь оригинально!   
Он стремительно распахнул дверь - и увидел растрёпанную Гриффиндорскую старосту в окружении книг, перьев и чернил, на кончике палочки светился огонёк. Она что, занималась? 

\- Какая неожиданность увидеть вас здесь, профессор.


	2. Только вдвоём (Disreguard)

Название: Только вдвоём (Disreguard)   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Пейринг и персонажи: СС/ГГ и стихии   
Замечания автора: для тех, кто любит дождь 

Хмурое небо было затянуто тяжёлыми тучами. Было темно. Было сыро. 

Дождь лил без остановки, не обращая внимания на всех тех, кто его слышал и не слышал, и тех, кому было и не было до него хоть какое-то дело. Гром гремел, не беспокоясь о тех, кто мог или не мог его услышать. А молния сверкала, не задумываясь о том, какие тайны она являла в темноте. 

 

А она, между тем, осветила двух любовников, обнимающихся, ласкающих, занимающихся любовью, которым не было дела до всего остального вокруг них, как и до бушующих стихий вокруг. 

\- Я люблю дождь, - тихие слова растворились в шуме грозы.


	3. Только вдвоём II (Disreguard II)

Название: Только вдвоём II (Disreguard II)   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Пейринг и персонажи: СС/ГГ и очень расстроенный Гарри   
Замечания автора: для тех, кто любит дождь, но нуждается в подтверждении, что в самом деле Гермиона и Северус… 

Одинокий, промокший, и больше, чем просто расстроенный, Гарри сидел и смотрел, как нежно Снейп убирает мокрые волосы с лица Гермионы. И хотя гриффиндорец не был так близко, чтобы рассмотреть всё чётко, он представлял себе, как раскраснелось её лицо от нежных движений Снейпа и холодного дождя. Гарри знал, что какое-то недолгое время нравился ей, но уж конечно, он знал, что она не вернётся к нему. Как оказалось, девушку получил этот предатель. 

Незамеченный и злой, Гарри поплёлся обратно к замку под звуки отдалённого грома.


	4. Гриффиндорцы (Gryffindors)

Название: Гриффиндорцы (Gryffindors)   
Рейтинг: PG   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Замечания автора: гриффиндорцы, если судить о них со слизеринской точки зрения. 

Я ненавижу гриффиндорцев. Их дерзость, наглость, их так называемую «смелость», которая просто меня доводит. По какой-то неизвестной причине, они думают, что должны этому миру что-то. Или возможно, они считают, что мир им что-то должен? 

Им не достаёт тонкости. Им не достаёт изящества. Где их амбиции? Единственное их стремление – это вмешиваться в чужие дела. Верность. Возможно, это самая худшая их черта из всех. Они как будто бы стремятся, чтобы их убили. 

Медово-карие глаза оборачиваются, разыскивая мои ониксовые. Абсолютное понимание, уважение, честность, доверие и любовь отражаются в их глубине. Она – открытая книга. 

Я люблю гриффиндорцев.


	5. Экстаз (Ecstacy)

Название: Экстаз (Ecstacy)   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Замечания автора: Гермиона уже вот-вот… 

\- Мммм... Сильнее, вот здесь, да… - Гермиона задыхалась. Было так хорошо, что она едва могла пошевелиться. И если так же хорошо в раю, она готова умереть.   
С каждым его движением она, крепко зажмурив глаза, погружалась всё глубже в бездну. 

\- Северус, так хорошо… ещё чуть-чуть… Я уже почти. 

Она начала двигаться вместе с ним, толкаясь непрестанно вперёд до тех пор, пока её кожа не загорелась под его прикосновениями. Она была так близко, она почти чувствовала, что агония вот-вот настигнет её. 

\- Гермиона, вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что ты не болела ветрянкой, но чесать тебя в таком состоянии точно нельзя.


	6. е другой экстаз (Alternate Ecstacy)

Название: Уже другой экстаз (Alternate Ecstacy)   
Рейтинг: R   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Замечания автора: Уже другой экстаз 

\- Мммм… Сильнее, вот здесь, да… - Гермиона задыхалась. Было так хорошо, что она едва могла пошевелиться. И если так же хорошо в раю, она готова умереть. 

\- Северус, так хорошо… ещё чуть-чуть… Я уже почти. 

С каждым его движением она, крепко зажмурив глаза, погружалась всё глубже в бездну. 

Она начала двигаться вместе с ним, толкаясь непрестанно вперёд до тех пор, пока её кожа не загорелась под его прикосновениями. Она так близко, она почти чувствует, что агония вот-вот настигнет её. 

\- Гермиона, - он прошептал её имя с такой любовью, что даже захлестнувший её оргазм не мог сравниться с тем счастьем, что она испытала.


	7. В поисках Косолапсуса (Crookshanks Search Party)

Название: В поисках Косолапсуса (Crookshanks Search Party)   
Рейтинг: PG   
Пейринг: СС, ГГ , довольный Косолапсус   
Замечания автора: Гермиона обегала все углы в поисках этого чёртова кота 

\- Косолапсус, ты куда запропастился? – Гермиона звала его шёпотом, чтобы её не услышал кто-нибудь ещё. Может, она и уезжает из Хогвартса завтра, но сейчас-то время отбоя. 

Наконец она заметила рыжий мех в свете, льющемся из приоткрытой двери, и услышала невнятное бормотание. Подойдя поближе, Гермиона разобрала:   
\- Я буду скучать по моему пушистому комочку, буду-буду. Кто у нас самый лучший кот на свете? Конечно, ты. 

Видимо, какой-то ребёнок, сбежавший из спальни после отбоя, играется с её котом. Гермиона осторожно выглянула из-за угла, и остолбенела от удивления: как раз в этот момент профессор Снейп чмокнул Косолапсуса в нос.


	8. Противостояние (Confrontation)

Название: Противостояние (Confrontation)   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Замечания автора: Это первое «противостояние» (их будет не так много) 

Она взглянула на него со всей неприязнью, на которую была способна... Назад пути уже не было, отступать некуда. 

Вот он – всем известный предатель, глава Слизерина, жестокий и неумолимый ублюдок. Он убил Дамблдора, и сейчас здесь для того, чтобы убить её. 

Но когда он представлял себе эту схватку, он никогда не думал, что его противником окажется Гермиона. Иногда это был гордец Уизли, чаще жаждущий мести Поттер. Но никогда она, единственная, у кого есть хоть какой-то шанс выстоять против него. 

Они подняли палочки.


	9. Противостояние II (Confrontation II)

Название: Противостояние II (Confrontation II)   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Замечания автора: Это второе «противостояние» 

Оба были истощены и измучены после битвы, раненые, грязные, перепуганные. Молния вспыхнула на мгновение, явив им друг друга, и Северус испугался той боли, что увидел в ее глазах. 

\- На чьей стороне ты сражаешься, Снейп? – крикнула она, палочка дрогнула в руке, но заклятие так и не было произнесено. 

\- Ты уже давно для себя все решила, Гермиона, так что же ты беспокоишься, на чьей я стороне? - Северус не заметил, как смущённо вспыхнуло её лицо, когда он назвал её по имени. 

\- Ты прав, Северус, - произнесла она, отбрасывая палочку, - и я доверю тебе.


	10. Противостояние III (Confrontation III)

Название: Противостояние III (Confrontation III)   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Замечания автора: Это третье «противостояние» 

Единственный человек, который верил ему абсолютно и безоговорочно, был убит им той памятной ночью на Астрономической Башне почти восемнадцать месяцев назад, которая расставила все по местам. Он усмехнулся. 

Он нуждался в её гриффиндорской отваге сейчас так же сильно, как тогда ему необходима была смелость Дамблдора. Милосердие не выиграет войну, не сможет остановить эту кровавую ночь. Только слизеринская хитрость сможет выжить в этой резне, а это значит, он выживет.   
Без малейших терзаний он наставил палочку на потрясённую Гермиону, и чётко произнес: «Avada Kedavra».


	11. Другое Противостояние III (Alternate Confrontation III)

Название: Другое Противостояние III (Alternate Confrontation III)   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Пейринг: СС/ГГ   
Замечания автора: Это альтернативный вариант третьего «противостояния» 

Единственный человек, который верил ему абсолютно и безоговорочно, был убит им той памятной ночью на Астрономической Башне почти восемнадцать месяцев назад, которая расставила все по местам.   
Размышляя об этом сейчас, он уже сомневался, чей это был приказ, и стоила ли игра свеч.   
Вспоминая свои ошибки и дороги, которыми он прошёл, молодость и зрелость, он заглянул ещё раз в её глаза, осознание своей потери без труда читалось на его усталом лице. 

Опуская полочку, он произнёс:   
\- Не глупи, подними палочку, мы на войне. 

Уходя, оставляя ей жизнь, он почти не слышал тихий шёпот: "Avada Kedavra."


End file.
